Feliz Valentine
by Elisee Faberry
Summary: Quinn tiene una propuesta que hacerle a Rachel, lo interesante es saber que le dira la diva?


El despertador sonaba, otro día más, con ese sonido tan molesto que no hacía más que estallar en su oído para así poderse despertar como un día normal pero hoy era diferente. Quinn llevaba esperando este día mucho tiempo pero en concreto, varios días, lo cual se le hacía realmente demasiado. No tendría que haber dejado para tanto el tiempo, era algo que quería, algo que deseaba poder gritar a los cuatro vientos desde hace mucho tiempo. Llevaba meses planteándolo y su mente desde entonces solo podía pensar en este esperado día. Por fin podía decir que el gran día había llegado.

Abrió los ojos y vislumbro toda su habitación, hoy la veía con una luz diferente, todo se veía más bonito y especial. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que salía de la cama de un salto. Se paró frente al espejo que estaba apoyado sobre la pared y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, así que termino dando unas vueltas sobre sí misma mientras tarareaba una canción y se acariciaba el pelo. Su mente seguía pensado y recordando todo lo que debía hacer hoy y eso que no era poco. Como no, su cabeza se ladeó para mirar esas hermosas flores que, mojadas por el agua que contenía el florero, estaban delante de sus verdosos ojos. Cayó en cuenta que no tenía ni un segundo que perder, es más, le faltaría tiempo seguramente. Salió corriendo de la habitación y fue de la cocina al cuarto de aseo y del cuarto de aseo a la cocina. Entre que quería estar perfecta para hoy y el hambre que le causaba todo este tema no paraba de moverse por toda la casa. Una vez terminó de hacer todo lo anterior a poder vestirse se quedó quieta mirando el armario que ahora mismo se levantaba ante sus ojos. En su interior había mucho ropa, tendría que elegir la perfecta y adecuada para esta situación, solo le ocurriría una vez en la vida y debía aprovecharlo. Saco del armario su mejor vestido, blanco con motitas amarillas, poco más de por encima de la rodilla, sin escote y con esa cinta amarilla que le sujetaba aquella rubia melena.

Solo quedaban los últimos detalles. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, sin poder esconder su amplia sonrisa. Extendió la mano para coger el perfume que estaba encima de la mesa. Era esencia de gardenias. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo apretó varias veces, haciendo así que el olor se impregnara en todo su ser. Miro el florero, el cual contenía dos flores, una gardenia y una rosa amarilla. Ambas se veían tan bonitas juntas... pero ya no había más tiempo que poder perder. Debía ir al William Mckinley.

FLASHBACK

3 días antes…

Como llevaba semanas planeándolo, hoy era el día para empezar con su plan, su gran idea, de la cual jamás se arrepentiría, estaba más que segura. Ahora mismo estaba por entrar por las puertas del William Mckinley. De su hombro colgaba un bolso en el cual en su interior había algo con demasiada importancia para ella y por nada del mundo querría que sufriera ningún golpe o percance. Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente, así era imposible hacer lo que quería. Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba que todo el mundo desapareciera por un instante, solo uno. Giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro con la esperanza de no encontrarse con nadie realmente conocido con la tan mala suerte que girando de un pasillo a otro, en un brusco giro de su cuello, se topó con Sam, el cual hizo que el preciado bolso acabara tirado por los suelos.

¿Qué has hecho? ¡Podrías ir con más cuidado! - Terminó ladrando Quinn a la vez que se agachaba con rapidez a por su bolso.

Vale, no me muerdas. Hoy tienes un mal día y te aseguro que no voy a soportarlo yo… - Decía Sam mientras se alejaba. Su voz cada vez sonaba más lejana.

Ni por asomo era su peor día, todo lo contrario, empezaba a ser uno de los mejores que podría esperar. Después de aquel percance solo pasaba por su mente como estaría lo que llevaba dentro de su bolso. Echando un leve vistazo comprobó que todo estaba en su lugar, nada se había estropeado y mucho menos roto. La campana que avisaba el comienzo de las clases estaba sonando en ese preciso instante y ahora mismo para ella era como música celestial, todo el mundo desaparecería de los pasillos y así podría hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Espero a que todo el mundo se fuera a sus clase y camino decidida por el pasillo. Buscaba una taquilla, una en concreto. Se sabía la contraseña, ella misma se la había dado por si algún día, en algún momento o situación necesitaba dejar o coger cualquier cosa que había en su interior. Ya había llegado, se encontraba parada frente a ella. Aun siendo igual a todas las demás taquillas esta, era preciosa. Quinn se quedó varios segundos mirándola medio embobada. Tras eso coloco la contraseña, abrió la puertecita y miro en su interior. Nada tan interesante como lo que ella llevaba en su bolso no. Se agacho en el suelo y abrió cuidadosamente su bolso. Ahí estaban, ambas flores atadas con ese hermoso hilo dorado que resaltaba ante los ojos de cualquiera. Tomo las flores dulcemente y las dejo en la taquilla, iban acompañadas de una hermosa tarjetita, también dorada, que llevaba una "Q" en negro.

2 días antes...

Aquel día se levantó bastante nerviosa, el día avanzaba y como no, ya era hora de ir a clases. Desde el día anterior no había visto a Rachel, ni se había cruzado con ella, ni había hablado, ni había recibido la más mínima noticia de ella ni de que le había parecido todo lo del día anterior. Caminaba distraída por los pasillos, pensando en cuando sucedería ese cruce de miradas que dirían todo o esas sonrisas complacientes ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Para su gran sorpresa, ella fue una de las primeras personas que vio. Sin ninguna vergüenza ni duda con el dedo le indico que la siguiera, no sabía que pensaba hacer, ni que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero no sabía el porqué de toda la cuestión. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto así? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿No le había gustado el detalle del día anterior? Demasiadas dudas albergaron la mente de Quinn hasta llegar el momento que la saturaron. Cabizbaja caminaba a donde le indicaba Rachel esperándose la peor de sus negativas… pero para su sorpresa, no fue así. La cogió de ambos mofletes y la acerco hasta ella, propinándole un beso que parecía eterno.

¿Qué haces Rachel? Podrían vernos – Dijo alarmada, hablando por hablar sin llegar a pensar que es lo que intentaba con todo esto.

¿No es lo que querías? Lo has conseguido, fueron preciosas las flores, el lazo, la carta con tu letra… todo fue perfecto. Creí que jamás te atreverías a hacerlo – Empezó a decir con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual, terminó formándose una cara con algo de tristeza.

Quinn no podía creérselo, lo había conseguido. Le había echado valor a la situación y ahora tenía delante de ella a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ahora sí, jamás la podría dejar escapar. Ella era la culpable de esas sonrisas involuntarias mientras los profesores explicaban, la culpable de que cuando algo ocurría, el mundo se paraba delante suya y solo eso ocurría cuando su mente estaba totalmente ocupada, colapsada y completamente llena de ella, de todos los momentos que había vivido a su lado, de cada mirada, de cada roce de sus manos cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos. En resumen, era todo para ella.

...

Las últimas horas estabas llegando y como no tendría que volver a hacerlo. Sin volver a dudar espero a que nadie estuviera por los pasillos, se dirigió a la taquilla de nuevo. Paso la mano por delante a la vez que sonreía como si se encontrara en un cuento de hadas del cual jamás querría salir. Todo estaba siendo tan bonito que cuando sacó las flores del bolso se quedó varios segundos absorbiendo el aroma que desprendían. Cerró los ojos y pudo llegar a elevar hasta lo más alto, el olor de las rosas amarillas le hacía recordar demasiado a Rachel. Alejo las flores y las miró, volvió a acercarlas y se las llevó a los labios, dándoles un dulce beso para después posarlas sobre el cajón de la taquilla.

Por hoy todo había terminado, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que su mente jamás podría haber pensado o imaginado. Era feliz, ahora mismo era muy feliz.

1 día antes…

En aquel día, aquel instante solo se pudieron cruzar dos miradas. Estaban rodeados de gente y no había modo de poder hablar sin que nadie le pudiera escuchar. Ambas deseaban poder estar solas, sin que nadie las viera y así poder ser libres la una con la otra, demostrándose cuando se amaban y cuantas ganas tenían de estar juntas, de tenerse una frente a la otra, de poder mirarse a los ojos y no tener que decir ni una sola palabra y así ambas entenderse en el más absoluto silencio… pero justamente hoy no sería ese día por muchas ganas que le echaran cada una.

En el descanso ambas pudieron escaparse, nadie preguntó dónde iban y nadie quiso saber nada así que ese era el preciso momento en el cual huir y poder estar juntas. Se alejaron cuanto pudieron, la sonrisa en ambos rostros era notable y por más que quisieran no podrían borrarla. Se tenían una frente a la otra, los brazos de una enroscaron a la otra formándose así un abrazo, un cálido abrazo. Rachel fue a hablar pero Quinn en un hábil gesto posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerla callar durante un instante, sin la espera ni de un solo segundo, se acercó dulcemente a ella y el beso. Rachel no se negó a ese beso, es más, lo hizo más cálido de lo que ya era.

Gracias – Dijo Quinn separando sus labios un instante de los de Rachel.

¿Gracias por qué? - Decía sonriendo mientras se abraza a ella.

Por esto, por todo esto realmente. Míranos, abrazadas… estas últimas horas contigo han sido maravillosas y realmente no sé qué decir… -

No digas nada, solo disfruta el momento – Termino diciéndole para después callarla con un dulce beso.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora mismo volvía a caminar por los pasillos, esos que la hacían viajar a los días anteriores y así, le hacían recordar todo lo ocurrido. La sonrisa traicionera se volvió a formar en la curvatura de sus labios, ya no sabía cómo ocultarla. Se sentía feliz y tampoco quería ocultárselo al mundo. Ahora mismo cogía su bolso con más fuerza que los días anteriores, ahora llevaba en su interior algo con muchísimo más valor que aquellas flores. Lo que le quería entregar hoy valía su peso en oro.

…

Las horas habían pasado, ese momento, el descanso era la hora exacta, la cual poco a poco se iba acercando. Tan solo quedaba esperar a que Rachel llegara. Quinn le había entregado una carta en la cual estaba escrito un lugar y una hora. Los nervios la invadían, la piel se le erizaba con cada pequeña ráfaga de aire que hacía que su pelo se moviera al son del viento. Tenía la cabeza agachada, sentada en un banco, con su bolso bien sujeto a su hombro, en estos últimos días lo había cuidado más que a cualquier cosa en su vida. Unos pasos se oían a lo lejos, la primera reacción de Quinn fue alzar la vista y para su no sorpresa ahí estaba ella, sonriente, caminaba hacia Quinn con paso decidido y sin duda alguna de haber ido a aquel encuentro.

Hola – Pudo decir Rachel a la vez que estaba siendo abrazada con una fuerza excesiva, aunque era comprensible, Quinn estaba realmente contenta de verla en aquel lugar, con ella y en ese preciso momento. Todo lo que había pensado, lo que haría, lo que diría… ese momento estaba ya ahí, ahora tocaba demostrarlo.

Me gustaría que te sentaras y me prestaras mucha atención – Comenzó a decir Quinn algo nerviosa – Sé que igual esto te parece una auténtica locura pero es tan loco el amor que siento por ti que cualquier cosa me parece poca comparado a ello – Trago saliva esperando no parecer demasiado nerviosa – No sé qué opinaras sobre esto que voy a hacer pero quiero que sepas que si la respuesta es sí, me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo, puedo asegurártelo... - Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, el esperado momento está ahí, frente a ella y por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciarlo.

Se fue directa a su bolso, el cual por fin había bajado de su hombro, se encontraba al lado de Rachel, en el banco. Cerrado perfectamente y a sus ojos se veía tan bonito, y todo eso por lo que contenía. Se acercó a él y lo abrió lentamente sin perder ojo de todo lo que miraba Rachel. De vez en cuando la miraba y sonreía dulcemente, hasta que con la mano palpo la pequeña cajita, esto era lo importante, lo que llevaba días planeando todo tenía que ver con esta pequeña cajita. Se colocó delante de Rachel, se arrodillo levemente y le sonrió.

Sí, es lo que parece. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, hemos ocultado a los demos, nos hemos intentado hacer la idea de que no había nada entre nosotras cuando sabíamos que en el fondo nos amábamos locamente… todo eso me ha hecho pensar que esto es la mejor opción. Así siempre te tendré a mi lado, jamás te podre soltar, te cuidare y estate segura de que te amare como jamás nadie te ha amado – La cara de asombro de Rachel era suficiente como para imaginarse que por nada del mundo se esperaba esto y eso justamente, es lo que intentaba. La que se encontraba hacia unos segundos sentada ahora mismo estaba de pie, abrazada a Quinn, saltando de alegría y como no, con varias lágrimas rodando por su mejilla, todas de alegría, estaba claro.

¡Sí, claro que quiero! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si, si, si y si! - Decía Rachel más feliz que una lombriz.

FIN


End file.
